ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
All The Help They Deserve
Returning to Dr. Brown's house, Reia keeps thinking about any possible way to save him since the lightning strike. Kiva: You okay? Reia: A little.. Dr. Brown, the one on the flying time machine, doesn't have to deserve this mistake. Kiva: Yeah, I mean he did wrote the letter to us before...he died. - Suddenly, Kiva sees Reia's hand turned into a fist of hatred. Kiva: Master, calm down.. *tears coming out* Please, don't use your anger and hatred on me. Reia: ..Sorry. I'm not blaming you, Kiva. I know we are not supposed to alter someone's fate, but..this is completely different than you and me. His entire existence now depends on us. Kiva: *still has tears coming out* I know.. Reia: I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's my fault... - Reia flew up and is about to head for the graveyard, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: Master? - Reia turns her head to the left to hear what Kiva has to say. Kiva: You don't have to go to the graveyard alone. - Tenebrae suddenly appeared besides Kiva. Tenebrae: She won't be. I shall accompanying her to the graveyard. Kiva: Well.. Reia: Letting someone die for anyone of us makes me sick.. I-- I couldn't stand it. Tenebrae: I perfectly understand. Lady Sonja has told me everything about you. - Reia descend back to the ground and turns around. Kiva: It's true. Reia: (Blinded by rage..for people sacrificed their lives to save us.. Why is this keep happening to me? Unless...) I have a task for you. Kiva: Yes, master? Reia: In certain matters, it's important to feel each other's pain and let them express how they feel from each other's heart. Help me ease the loss I'm suffering for so long... In return, I'll teach you two new attacks in preparation of Dr. Brown's rescue. Kiva: You got it, master. Reia: ..Thank you. Tenebrae: I hate to change the subject but Dr. Brown is about to be awakened. Kiva: Alright. - Entering Dr. Brown's house, the three reunited with the gang as they explain what happened. Ratchet: Huh.. Dr. Brown did mentioned his love of the Western era a few times.. Clank: Correct. Sending him to 1885 was a big surprise there. Yasha: So, all there's left is the tombstone hidden in the caves. Kiva: Yep. - Ratchet and the others looked through some research as the letter suggested. Ratchet: This 'Mad Dog' person.. Tenebrae: I believe that will be Biff's ancestor. Clank: But why did he have title to begin with? Kiva: Well... For starters, he is a dangerous outlaw. Tenebrae: I wasn't expected outlaws running wild in this part of the west. Kiva: That's because he's not a fool to mess around with. Clank: I can see why. Reia: Mad Dog... I think he's not the only problem there.. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: What do you mean? Reia: I sensed the power of the fragment. Someone else has the next one. Kiva: That's right. Ratchet: Any idea who it could be? Reia: No, but he can be our next target. Ratchet: I see. When Marty travels to 1885, you can do some quick research during the trip there. Reia: Good idea, captain. Kiva: Yep. - A few minutes later, the gang finds a cave and found a tombstone with Dr. Brown's name on it. Reia: That's funny... Why would Dr. Brown create a second time machine? Kiva: For...Marty, right before Mad Dog killed him with a gun shot to the head. *tears coming out* Reia: (Calm..down, Reia.. Count to ten..) Tenebrae: Lady Reia, are you about to enter your own 'Ratatosk Mode'? Reia: Who's Ratato-- No, of course not. Whenever got me very angry or stressed out, I turn into a Super Saiyan for a lousy reason or another. Tenebrae: Super Saiyan?? Kiva: Well, the Super Saiyan form increase one's strength and abilities. However at first, Reia was seriously angry at Xaldin, a member of Organization XIII. Tenebrae: I assume Lady Reia has calmed down since then? Reia: No, I've kept it hidden for a long period of time until now. Controlling my Super Saiyan powers is one thing, but controlling the anger to unleash it is the other. Tenebrae: Oh! So that's why you gave Kiva the assignment - To ease the anger of loss within you. Reia: You just read my mind, Tenebrae. Kiva: Yeah. Tenebrae: *laughs* You flatter me. Reia: (I may have entered Kiva's past, but.. I wonder if she can..) Kiva: I know now, then. If I'm going to ease her anger of loss within, I need to enter my master's past. Reia: What? That would be impossible for two reasons. That requires serious training to the heart's content. Even if you could enter, the past became unbearable for me. I don't want you to struggle with my own pain. Kiva: But, master.. - Reia think this over for a full minute and finally found an answer. Reia placed her hand on Kiva's shoulder and transfer her spiritual energy into her student. Reia: If this pain gets more serious, travel through the cores of my past and find me. What I did to protect you has little change about yourself. Make sure you do the same for me. For now, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Kiva: I understand, master. - Reia is about to enter the gravesite, but Kiva stopped her for an important question. Kiva: Master, what happens when I entered your past? Reia: Above all else, don't make a mistake. - Reia leaves the caves and Tenebrae decided to stay with Kiva, who has become very questionable with Reia's words alone. Kiva: Seems like you are wondering about that subject. Are you, Tenebrae? Tenebrae: Changing someone's past has to be a major effect upon Reia. Why did she slightly change your past? Kiva: Well, I missed my parents so much. It's almost impossible to ignore. If it wasn't for Reia, who has done so much for me, I didn't know what to do. Tenebrae: So that's why she slightly changed it - To make sure you are strong enough to face Baron Zemo. He will not hold anything back, as well as his master plan. Kiva: Yeah. Tenebrae: I may return to the Mushroom Kingdom shortly, but whatever decision you can make is completely up to you. Go to her. Kiva: Alright, Tenebrae. - Kiva walked towards the graveyard and sees the calmed Reia touched a gravestone. Kiva lean down with her and sees Dr. Brown's final resting place. Reia: Hang on, Doc. Kiva: Don't worry, master. I know we can save him. Reia: Thank you. I'm sorry I was angry towards you. The memories have made me be this way and I have deeply suffered for it. Kiva: I know. Reia: (From this feeling, the pain should wear off for a while. I just hope Flint doesn't bring my past up..for my sake..) Kiva: You okay, master? Reia: I'm fine. Before I transfer my spiritual energy to you, I discovered who has the next fragment - Flint Marko/The Sandman. Kiva: Hmm.. Seems like he's insanely tough to beat. Reia: Indeed. To even the odds against him, as part of your reward, I'll teach you how to use a Blizzard spell. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: (She seems to be worried about me as I for her a while back.. Entering my past could be her last resort. She doesn't know how..) Kiva: You seems worried about me. Are you, master? Reia: A little. I have some terrible moments in the past.. (It might be wise to tell her just one fight with him..) Kiva: Master? Reia: My biggest fear...is Omega Shenron. When I was four years old and I see the dragon for the first time, it was horrible... - A flashback took place countless years ago where Neisan and Reia confronted Omega Shenron for the first time. Neisan: Omega Shenron.. Are you responsible for all of this? Tell me! Omega Shenron: You must be the one with the silly idea collecting all of the Dragon Balls.. And now you may hand them all over to me. Neisan: W--What? Reia: Ahhh... B--Brother...? Omega Shenron: Don't be a fool and try to resist me... Or else I'll kill you where you stand! Neisan: Hide, now! - Reia flew away from the battlefield and hide while Neisan and Omega Shenron battled for the first time. Not even dazed afterwards, Omega Shenron stood back up. Omega Shenron: Impressive you're still alive, I'll admit you have some strength. Now then, give me all of your Dragon Balls! - Omega Shenron reveals to Neisan that he has quickly captured Reia. Reia: No! Brother, help!! Neisan: Wait, stop! Let her go!! Omega Shenron: It must be a lot of work gathering all of those Dragon Balls, is it not? Shame you have start all over! - Omega Shenron scattered the Dragon Balls across the world and took off, with Reia as his only prisoner. Reia finished the flashback with a dialogue. Reia: He keeps blasting me like a rag doll, forcing my brother to go faster. I can never forgive him for what he did to me. An hour later, my brother finally came to my rescue and defeated him. - A flashback ends and the screen returns to where Reia and Kiva are talking to each other. Reia: Deception... That's what people continue to live in fear, where he rules everything in my world. Kiva: Gosh, that's awful.. Reia: Even though the threat passed almost a year ago, I can never let anyone else suffer for me. It's not right.. Kiva: I know. Reia: ...But, getting another fragment is our important task right now. The guys just loaded the time machine up. We should go before-- - Marty was shocked to find Dr. Brown's grave, which doesn't surprise both Reia and Kiva. Kiva: I guess Marty saw the grave as well. Marty: Wait.. Did you two saw this already? Reia: Yes, that's why we're here to prevent this from happening. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Let's get this somewhere safe. We'll be leaving in the morning. - Arrived at the drive-in theater, the gang rests for the night, except Reia who is still awake and looks at Kiva, who is already asleep. Reia: (Sleep well..) - Reia gave Kiva a kiss on the head and quietly went outside and stood watch over. Though her memory still haunts her, Reia quickly stays focused on protecting her family. Category:Scenes